Vengeance of the Tiger Cubs
by jazzmeister
Summary: This is from SD Gundam Sangokuden Brave Battle Warriors from episode 10-11. How do members of the Son army cope after the tragedy that transpired?


This fanfic is set between episode 10 and 11 and a bit after episode 11. I did not view or play any material based on the Romance of the Three Kingdoms before this so all I know is from what I watched from SD Gundam Sangokuden. So Please, be gentle.

I don't own any of the character and/or units that were used here. They are from Bandai.

* * *

A dark cloud, one that blocked the rays of the rising sun, loomed over the former capital that was reduced to ashes. The rain helped extinguish the flames. The Son family's army trudged across the wasteland towards the Anti-Toutaku Alliance campsite with their heads hung low. During the confrontation in Luoyang, many soldiers lost their lives; some sustained injuries. All of the deceased were being carried back so that they can be sent to their families. The whole army mourned for their comrades but only one had the most significance in all of them especially to five warriors.

When the army arrived, Sonken Gundam, the middle child of the Sun royal family, stopped, staring at the ground. Behind him stood Sonsaku Physalis, his older brother. Kougai Gouf, one of the Son family's advisors, went ahead, carrying the princess and Sonken and Sonsaku's younger sister, Sonshoukou Gerbera, to her bed chambers. The poor girl was tired from the emotional breakdown she went through. Shuuyu Hyakushiki also went ahead to take care of the soldiers.

"Hey, Sonken!" A teenage voice came.

Both Sonken and Sonsaku looked towards the source of the voice and saw Kousonsan Ez-8 and the sworn brothers: Ryuubi, Chouhi and Kan-u, running towards them. In the distance, the Son brothers could see Sousou Gundam with Shiba-I Sazabi looking at the incoming army.

"Sonsaku, how was your skirmish?" Kousonsan asked.

"Did you manage to get that bastard, Toutaku?" Chouhi inquired excitedly which earned him a reprimand from his brother, Kan-u.

Sonsaku shook his head. "Unfortunately, no." The eldest Son answered, looking at the ground.

Ryuubi looked at Sonken and noticed the sad look on the prince's face. "Sonken, is there something wrong?" Ryuubi asked worriedly.

Kan-u looked around and instantly looked confused. "Where is your father, Sonken Zephyranthes?"

As soon as Kan-u asked, Sonken cringed and started to whimper. This made the other four more worried. The young prince was on the verge of breaking when he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. Sonken looked towards its owner and saw that it was his brother. "Sonken, go to our tent and rest. We will talk later." Sonsaku said in a rare gentle brotherly voice. Sonken stared through watery eyes before nodding and walking away.

"What happened back there?" Kousonsan questioned.

Sonsaku closed his eyes and clenched his fist before looking towards the other four. "We were chasing Toutaku, or rather, father and Kougai were chasing Toutaku when Liu Bu appeared. Our army was hindered by the enemy so we were not able to help. Father fought desperately even with the severity of his injuries. At one point, Liu Bu tried to attack Sonshoukou." The older prince explained. "Father… Father… Died shielding Sonshoukou from Liu Bu's attack." The prince's voice cracked a little in his statement.

"L-Lord Sonken… Is dead?" Kousonsan stuttered, his body froze with shock. The prince nodded.

"Damn that Liu Bu…" Kan-u cursed.

"No way… I'm going to get that fiend next time…" Chouhi growled.

"I'm so sorry. We should have been there to help." Ryuubi stated. Sonsaku just stayed silent as he looked at the ground once more. "Please tell us if you need anything." Sonsaku nodded before started to walk back to his tent.

On his way, Sonsaku stopped by the tent where his sister stayed with Kougai. Within the tent, Kougai sat beside Sonshoukou's bed, stroking the girl's helm as the girl slept. Sorrow was still etched on the girl's face. Kougai looked towards the door and nodded at the prince. The prince nodded back and left the tent. In the tent that Sonsaku and Sonken shared, the former arrived to see Sonken sitting on his bed, crying silently. The older prince stood there shortly then walked towards his brother's bed and sat down next to its owner. Sonsaku almost jumped when Sonken turned and wrapped his arms around his brother and rested his head on Sonsaku's chestplate. Sonsaku held his brother comfortingly.

"I'm so ashamed of myself." Sonken said softly which lead to Sonsaku looking down at him questioningly. "I am weak. I wasn't able to help father… And now he's…. And now he's…"

Sonsaku shushed his younger brother gently. "Do not say that. I take some of the blame as well since I was not able to help father either." Sonsaku said as he rubbed Sonken's back. "Also, remember, it was also because of Enjyutsu Zssa that we weren't able to move."

"I know… But… If I only had more power…" Sonken rebutted. He then looked up to his brother's eyes; tears streaming down his faceplate. "How will I be able to uphold father's last wish at this state?"

"Do not worry. You are not alone. You have the support of our country, our family… Me." Sonsaku lowered his head so that the crests on their foreheads were touching. "Father had full faith in you and he knew that you have limitations but he knows that you will overcome them with our help." He then took his right hand cupped Sonken's face. "I swear that I will never leave you intentionally and I will help you in anyway."

"Big… Brother…" The younger prince was in shock by how his brother acted. Normally, Sonsaku was very brash and rough; it was rare for him to show his soft side even to his childhood friend, Shuuyu. He hasn't felt this kind of love from Sonsaku since they were children.

Sonsaku raised his head and looked at his brother's eyes. "Father chose you as his successor. I do not know why but I respect his decision and somehow I know you would have been chosen. As your older brother and one of you generals, it is my duty to be your pillar of strength during the trials ahead." The GP02 used his hand to wipe off the tears that were on the GP03's face. "You don't have to carry the whole burden on your own. Allow me to help." Sonsaku said softly.

Sonken was still at a loss of words due to shock and confusion. Another thing that confused him was his brother standing up, letting him go, standing in front of him and kneeling on one knee with his head down. "Lord Sonken, I, General Sonsaku Physalis, am here and will stand by you as long as I draw breath. I pledge my loyalty to you and only you in the name of the Son family." Receiving no reply, Sonsaku stood and looked at the other to see Sonken's eyes very red from all the crying he has done and the GP02 guessed if the other could cry more, he would have but it seemed like he had no more tears to cry literally.

Sonsaku approached his brother and gently laid his brother down. "Sleep, milord. You have gone through so much today. You will feel better after a long rest." The GP03 urged. Sonken was too tired, surprised and confused to resist and shortly after his brother placed a blanket over him, Sonken fell asleep. The GP03 stoked the GP02's helm, softly humming the lullaby their mother used to sing to them when they were littler. Feeling tired as well, Sonsaku pulled his bed closer to his brother's so that they were next to each other. The GP02 got on it, laid down and went to sleep with a malicious thought in his mind.

The day went on with a sense of sadness around the area. It seemed that the death of Lord Sonken had spread through the whole alliance but the part of Kirei Hamma Hamma attacking or Enjyutsu ordering the destruction of the Son army was not included. The surviving Son soldiers figured if Enjyutsu was suspected for it, he could easily ask his brother and leader of the alliance, Enshou Bawoo, the expulsion of the Son army from the alliance, eradication of the army or worse, declaration of war with their homeland under the conspiracy of working with Toutaku or taking the Holy Seal for themselves.

Lord Sonken's body was sent to his homeland for a proper burial via convoy. The soldiers of the alliance paid their respects by giving condolences to the members of the Son army and attending the sending ceremony of the deceased lord. Sonsaku, Shuuyu and Kougai were silent, the soldiers and Sonken were crying softly but Sonshoukou wailed loudly, pleading that she be allowed to go with her father's corpse to their home. They all stood in two lines as the convoy passed between them. The rest of the day was spent tending to the injured and searching the remainder of Luoyang for any signs of salvageable materials, weapons, information, survivors and members of Toutaku's army.

Time passed and everything was grim. There were no survivors found so far and everything were charred or reduced to ashes. Most of the soldiers of Son stayed in their respective tents except for one though. Sonsaku stood on a hill that overlooked the camp and was scouting the area using his Shuuyu's telescope.

'There you are.' Sonsaku thought to himself once he found the one he was looking for. An evil grin hid behind the GP02's faceplate.

On the ground, Kirei was walking aimlessly by the outskirts of the camp. The Hamma Hamma held his polearm with his right hand as he walked. The grounds were lit by moonlight and with the size of the perimeter set up, Kirei was considerably far from the camp. As he walked, Kirei stopped midstep then jumped to his side to avoid a person who slashed down on his position. Kirei turned to see that it was Sonsaku who tried to attack him. "Well, if it isn't the first prince of the Son family." The Hamma Hamma said cockily. "To what pleasure do I owe his visit to?"

"I'm here…" Sonsaku stood and pointed his blade to the other warrior. The prince's icy glare did not waver Kirei though. "To take your life! It is because of you that our father is dead. It is because of you that our people and my siblings are in great pain!" The GP02 yelled.

"Me?" Kirei asked mockingly. "If I remember correctly, it was Liu Bu who killed him, was it not?"

Sonsaku growled and charged. "Silence!" The prince slashed madly, trying to cut at the general but the general kept evading. Sonsaku brought his sword down once more but it was blocked by Kirei's trident. "You're the one who ambushed us that prevented us from aiding our father. We stood together with you in hopes to bring peace to Mirisha. We never once went against the laws of the Alliance and fought with everything we had and what did you do? Accuse us of stealing the Holy Seal for ourselves and murdered our soldiers! Where is your honor as a warrior?" Sonsaku cried.

Kirei pushed the prince back a few feet and stood calmly. "I am a soldier and I do everything that my lord orders me to do down to the letter. I care not for who is wrong and who is right. All I care about are my lord's wishes. However, if you want to throw your life away-" The Hamma Hamma pointed his trident at the prince. "Then I will gladly oblige to your request!"

"I have no intention of dying now. I still have something to do." Sonsaku said. The prince charged and tried to push away the trident's blade by swatting it with his sword. He managed to do so and proceeded to cutting at Kirei's armor. However, Kirei was quick to spin his trident and, with the momentum he earned from spinning his weapon and the force Sonsaku used, he quickly thrusted his trident to Sonsaku's left arm while avoiding the attack.

The GP02 saw it coming and dodged the attack but the spear managed to clip his arm, causing small gash at his armor. Sonsaku jumped away then kneeled, wincing in pain. "It is far too early for you to trifle with me, boy. I have been killing people even before you were born. Your attacks are weak. YOU are weak… Just like your father was…" Kirei laughed maniacally.

Rage flooded Sonsaku's body. He stood up straight and raised his sword, ready for an attack. "How dare you. Aside from what you have done, you dare insult my father?" The prince charged once more. "I will send you and Enjyutsu to hell. No, hell is much too good for the likes of you."

"Come!" Kirei got ready to fight back. "It would be most amusing watching you try to do so. You won't get near Lord Enjyutsu."

Sonsaku and Kirei went at each other, giving it their all. The Hamma Hamma was impressed that in the prince's fit of rage, he was able to make some good moves and was able to do some damage but it was only minor for the veteran. The GP02 was worried about the outcome of the battle. Kirei had the advantage of range and surprisingly, even with his size, he was rather fast. On top of that, blocking the attacks took much effort and evading rarely worked. That was even before Kirei used his special technique.

"You are boring me, boy." Kirei looked down at the heaving prince, standing mere feet from him. "If this is the best you have, I should have just killed all of you back in Luoyang to save you from your misery."

"Do not… Count me out… Just yet…" A gold aura enveloped Sonsaku's body. "I told you… I have no intention of dying…" Sonsaku raised his word high and it shone bright yellow. "With this attack, I will erase you from existence."

"Such arrogance. Let us see you try." The general laughed.

"Fall before my…" The prince brought down his sword swiftly, releasing a burst of energy that formed from his slash. The GP02 did the same thing twice, both with different angles. The energy waves glided towards the Kirei, tearing up the earth as they passed. "Destructive Thunder Tiger Claw!" Sonsaku shouted.

Kirei held his trident in front of him to block the attack. The three waves struck and exploded upon colliding with their target. Sonsaku stood wearily as he waited for the smoke to clear. No sound came from the cloud or anywhere near them until the wind howled and blew the smoke away. Sonsaku stared with fear as he saw Kirei still standing. The general's armor had small gashes in multiple areas. The earth around Kirei was torn apart as well.

"Impressive. I did not think you had much power left." Kirei said seriously. "However, that attack took what remainder of your energy, leaving you an easy target." The GP02 kneeled on one knee and dropped his sword. He lowered his head ready to accept the final blow. "I never liked you or your family. Eliminating you will take a huge thorn off my back. Swift Steel Strikes!" Kirei swung his trident, releasing a powerful gust of wind. The wind swallowed Sonsaku and cut through his armor. The wind dissipated and the prince was laying face down on the ground, wincing in pain. "I intentionally held back so I could make this as painful as it could. However, that would be more barbaric, even for me, so I'll just finish you right here."

Kirei approached Sonsaku and rolled the prince over with his foot. The general raised his trident with the blade pointing at Sonsaku's heart. "Now die!" Kirei brought down the trident with full force..

'Everyone… Father… Mother… Shuuyu… Shoukou… … Sonken… I'm… Sorry…' Sonsaku thought as he closed his eyes.

Before the tip of the trident struck Sonsaku, a strong wind came and blew Kirei away. When no additional pain was felt, the GP02 opened his eyes and saw nothing but the starry sky above and Kirei was nowhere to be seen. "I won't…" a gentle male voice came. Sonsaku looked to his left and saw a person walking towards them. "I won't let anyone precious to me…" The person stopped and Sonsaku realized it was his brother Sonken wielding the Sealed Tiger Blade. "Be taken from me again!"

"Son… Ken…" Sonsaku said tiredly.

"You whelp!" The two princes looked towards the source of the voice and saw Kirei struggling to stand. "Maybe I should be grateful. You saved me the effort of luring you out so I can kill you. Now, I can kill the two of you at the same time. " Kirei laughed madly.

Sonken raised his blade and pointed it to Kirei. "This madness is over. You're act of taking someone's life is over." A golden aura, similar to Sonsaku's, appeared around Sonken. "In the name of Lord Sonken Zephyranthes- No, In the name of the Son family itself, I will kill you!" Sonken charged quickly.

Kirei blocked every attack that Sonken threw at him; however, he could feel something different. He was being pushed back. "How? How can I be pushed back? Where do you get this strength?" Kirei tried to fight back but Sonken proved to be too fat. Sonsaku watched, amazed by the skills his brother exhibited. Sonken did not answer but continued attacking until the point of Kirei's javelin being broken in half.

"Now, get ready!" The Sealed Tiger Blade shone brightly. "I will let you experience the pain we feel a thousand fold! Lunar Tiger Fury!" Sonken struck Kirei upwards, sending the general flying straight up. The GP03 jumped high and struck the Hamma Hamma once more at an elevated angle and he repeated this move several times, each lifting them both higher and higher. On the last attack, Sonken jumped as high as he can until he was in front of the full moon in Kirei's vision. "This is the end!" Sonken swung his blade, sending an energy burst to Kirei, sending him and the burst of energy crashing into the ground with explosive force. Sonken landed gently on the ground and stared at the crater that was made from Kirei's crash.

When the smoke, Kirei laid on the ground face up, breathing heavily with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes when the shine of the moon was blocked from his face. The thing that blocked the light was Sonken standing above his head. "K-Kill… Me…" Kirei whispered.

Sonsaku looked at his brother's eyes and saw a look as cold as ice. He would never have thought he would see that kind of emotion from his younger brother. Wrath. The normally shy and pacifistic prince cub has become a hatred-filled monster. At that time, he remembered something from back in his homeland.

A white female gundam that wore a brilliant blue robe stood in a lush garden. The gundam was a white Sisquiede named Shouka. The emerald-eyed gundam was shoulder length straight black hair and had a celestial scarf that flowed behind her. The sound of footsteps alerted Shouka and she looked behind her to see Sonsaku. "You summoned me mother?" Sonsaku asked politely.

Shouka nodded. "I heard from your father that the two of you, Shuuyu and Kougai are going to the Anti-Toutaku Alliance tomorrow. And you are taking your brother Sonken with you?" The Sisquiede said gently.

"Yes." The GP02 answered.

"I see." Shouka then approached her eldest son. "Be careful then and please take care of your brother."

"But mother-"

"Sonsaku…" Shouka interrupted then sighed. "You, of all people, should know how… hesitant your brother is when it comes to battle. If it were my decision, I would just let him stay here by my side but your father insisted." Sonsaku remained silent staring at his mother. "He is different from you or your sister. The mere thought of combat frightens him. I know your father Kougai would take care of the two of you but I expect them to be busy most of the time so I leave Sonken's well-being in your hands. I expect the two of you to return safely."

Sonsaku stared at his mother for a few more seconds before nodding.

"Sonken, don't…" Sonsaku pleaded softly.

Sonken raised the Sealed Tiger Blade high so that it shone in the moonlight. The prince brought it down hard but was stopped by two hands holding the sword back. The GP03 looked to the owner and saw his brother, Sonsaku. Sonken struggled to bring down the sword but couldn't make it budge. "Let me go, brother." Sonken growled.

Sonsaku shook his head. "I beg of you, Sonken. Do not do it. I am sure father would not have wanted you to kill someone for vengeance, especially on his behalf." The GP02 pleaded. Sonken still tried to bring down the blade but he could not overpower his brother's strength. Not long, Sonken lowered the blade to his side and dropped it, burying the tip on the ground. The younger prince then buried his face on his brother's chestplate like he did before and hugged the older prince which Sonsaku returned. Sonken wailed, letting cries of anguish out.

"Why?" Kirei's voice asked. Sonsaku looked at the fallen general. "Why will you not kill me?"

"Killing you would not bring our father back." Sonsaku said matter-of-factly. "It would be best if we just surrender you to the Alliance and tell them about the events than killing you. Besides, do you not have anyone who you want to return to after this conflict?"

Kirei closed his eyes momentarily then opened them once more, a look of sincerity appeared on his face. "I do have a wife and an unborn child." Kirei answered solemnly.

"Then we would not want to be the cause of the sorrow they would have felt if you died. Live for them." Sonsaku stated. "Come Sonken." Sonken picked up his sword and the two princes started to walk back towards the camp. In the horizon, multiple lights appeared and seemed to becoming bigger.

"Wait…" Kirei said, stopping the Son brothers. "Forgive me for what I have done. I know apologizing would not erase what I did but… If you need it, I will tell the others as well of what Enjyutsu told me to do."

Sonsaku nodded. "Thank you." And with that, Sonsaku and Sonken resumed their walking. The passed-by a few soldiers investigating what had happened.

Back in the campsite, the brothers were met with Ryuubi, Chouhi, Kan-u, Kousonsan and a gundam named Chou-Un that they saw around the camp. "Hey, we're glad to see you back. What happened to the two of you?" Ryuubi asked innocently. The young dual-blader looked at Sonken who looked like he was crying then looked at Sonsaku.

"Nothing… Just had some business to take care of." Sonsaku replied.

Kan-u then stepped forward. "We wanted to tell you of the news that Enshou and Enjyutsu were arrested." The old warrior stated.

"One of their soldiers approached us and told us what Enjyutsu ordered them to do. Enshou is being interrogated to see if he had any part on this." Kousonsan explained.

"If they are found guilty, they could be imprisoned for a long time for attempted murder and treason." Chou-Un continued.

"If it were me, I would have clobbered them." Chouhi chimed. Kan-u shook his head. After Chouhi spoke, a commotion began as they saw Sousou, along with his GM soldiers, escorting Enshou and Enjyutsu towards a cell they built to hold any prisoner they captured.

Ryuubi approached Sonken and placed his hand on the younger prince's shoulder. "I'm sorry for all the trouble you went through."

Sonken shook his head. "It's not your fault." The GP02 squeaked.

"We're just happy that justice has been done for our father's sake." Sonsaku chuckled. "Now, if you would excuse us, we would like to rest for now."

The five warriors stepped aside, letting the princes pass so they can move towards their tent. The duo met up with Kougai, Shuuyu and Sonshoukou who were surprised to see the present condition of the GP02. Sonshoukou hugged her two brothers gently as Shuuyu proceeded to apply the necessary first aid on his childhood friend, Sonsaku. After a short discussion of what the Sonsaku and Sonken had done in their absence, Kougai, Shuuyu and Shoukou remained silent for a moment then gave their own reaction: Shoukou hugged her brothers and kissed them on their cheeks, Kougai thanked them and Shuuyu shook their hands.

After everything was said and done, they separated, said their goodnights and headed into their respective tents and rested. Kougai stayed up, observing Shoukou sleep. Shuuyu laid on his bed, alone in his tent, thinking about the reaction of their people once they learn of their lord's death. Sonsaku and Sonken slept side by side with the two holding each other close.

"Sonsaku?" Sonken called.

"Hmm?"

"Do you really think… I'll be a good lord? As good as father was?"

"I know you will. I believe you'll be a greater lord than he was." Sonsaku replied. "Do not worry. I'll always be by your side."

Sonken nodded. "Thank you but please… Do not call me milord just yet… I just want to be your brother for now…"

"Alright. Sleep well, dear brother." Sonsaku said softly. Sonken hummed his reply then went to sleep with his older brother following shortly. The two had smiles in their faces, happy to know that they had their people their family and each other to help them in the future.

* * *

Please review this story. I'd appreciate it.


End file.
